kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Arena/Coop Maps Tips
Reinbough ' 'Skedaddle Blicksome: a HARD coop map, where need tactic. Here you have to think in all ways to win,because AI can do a surprise here. Big Tips: you have to put barriers to control AI´s army moves, with Flying Commandos or using other units to be a blockade; you need to kill planes and flaks here, because they can destroy your ways to win here; Rockets, you need to build raptors to kill it when flaks and other raptors of AI be down; here you need to substitute the blockades, because it will be down in one time, for it build strike commandos and keep them flying when flaks and raptors of AI be down; jammers aren´t so necessary, one is enough, for other planes build flaks to hit them. Experiment: a defensive map, where well teamwork is necessary. Here players need to protect each other. Big Tips: you need to safe units of east during initial rounds, because with that, AI´s army will attack directly units of west, when this will happen, move units of east to help your partner; as in other maps, you need to kill flaks first, because flaks when are 100% can kill commandos and Rockets with one hit; you need to safe rockets, because they do a great help hitting AI´s army; REMEMBER: here you can´t build new units, so be careful and don´t lose too much units. Extraction: A map where you have to safe one unit to not lose the match here. Here is TOO MUCH NECESSARY not loosing COMMANDO, because if you lose it, game is over for you. Big Tips: you can´t waste your time waiting AI´s army attack and do a counter-strike, because AI´s army WILL NEVER END( no kidding ); you have to move your units protecting commando of any hit, and you have to move it to bridge in south in safe; you need to kill turret, but BEWARE, because next of turret have stealths waiting to do a surprise and kill all your units, including commando; don´t free the blocked Mortar truck in south, because in it´s position, it can´t receive a hit and it can hit all AI´s army. Test Drive'' : a coop map where tactic and smart ideas are necessary.'' Here you need fast and know the time to run. Big Tips: you need to kill flaks and raptors first, because without it, you can build planes without a chance to lose it; build stealths, because here they are very necessary to do surprise attacks against weak units, as commandos and rockets; here build cheap units until annihilators get close of your warmachines, in this time, build annihilators or condor bombers( this planes will do a lot of damage against all units, except raptors ); don´t forget condor in top, for it build a raptor to kill it in 2 turns, when all flaks and raptors be down. Going Gold: a more harder map than Reinbough. Here you´ll test all your abilities as a player of Battalion. Big Tips: Don´t be misguided by this ´´clean´´ image, you can´t see, but have a lot of stealth tanks here; BE CAREFUL and NEVER leave your warmachine free to receive a hit; as said before, kill first planes( raptors and condor bombers ) and flak tanks, because when they be down, you can build your own playes with peace, to protect your units against stealth tanks and other ground units; turrets here will be fastly killed, so use them to hit as AI´s army as you can before their end. Head to Head: a fastly coop map, that needs tactic. Here you need to kill all warmachines of AI before it´s army come to kill yours. Big Tips: Here is NECESSARY to build jammers and put them close to your warmachines; put all your units in center, because with it, you can create a iron defense; kill planes( rpators and condor bombers ) before all other ´´common´´ units, because they do a lot of damage against your units; as in map called Going Gold, here have stealths too, in south, west and east (!), so NEVER put your warmachine without a good defense against stealth tanks; don´t worry about warmachines in south, because they will fastly be killed, so build a strong unit to do a lot of damage against AI´s army( an annihilator is nice for this job ). Three Minutes: a defensive map that needs patience and tactic. Here you need a good tactic to hit AI´s warmachines, that have a iron defensive. Big Tips: Put commandos( strike or heavy ) to fly and do a barrier to stop AI´s army attack, the only units that can hit your flying barrier is the flak tank and raptor, condor bomber don´t hit flying commandos, so don´t worry; if you want to build stealths, move it by top and east or to south, because in center it will be discovered and will be easily killed; here, as in other maps, you need to build cheap units, because it´s important to save money, you can need it to build units in danger situations. Walled Garden: a map where you need to survive. Here you have to survive 30 rounds, but it don´t say for you to not attack, so, if you want to attack, be CAREFUL by the way that you will attack.AI will never stop of producing new units, so you have to rather more to defense than attack. Big Tips: planes( raptors only, here ) will not be produced later, so don´t need to build jammer trucks, build 2 flak tanks, that are enough for it; if you want to build stealth tanks here, you have to move and attack with them by west or east, NEVER by center, because AI focus it´s attack on center; you need to kill turrets, so if you build stealths, kill all blockades of the sides and attack it, because turrets will not be produced later, and it do a lot of damage against your units; stealth tanks aren´t produced by AI, so don´t worry about receiving surprise attacks.